Awaking your demon blood
by TheInvaderofDoom
Summary: Inuyasha's demon blood goes into hibernation, he doesn't know why, but Kouga is willing to help him find out. But does Kouga want something more? KougaxInuyasha! Human Inuyasha! Rated for later action
1. How?

How.

That was all the young hanyou could think.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of a spring of water, staring at himself in confusion.

Except it wasn't the "self" he had grown accustom to seeing. It was his other self, the self that was only supposed to appear during the night of a new moon.

"So why now?" Inuyasha tugged at his ebony hair, as if it would fall off, and reveal his normal white locks.

Inuyasha stood, backing away from his reflection before shaking his head and stomping away in an angry confusion. "I don't understand!"

Inuyasha stormed into the village, the villagers staring at him, unfamiliar with his new appearance. He stopped in front of Lady Kaede's house. After letting out a loud, agitated sigh he walked inside.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called, looking around for the miko.

The elderly woman looked up at Inuyasha from her place on the floor where she was grounding herbs, her one eye widening in surprise, "That you Inuyasha?"

"Damn right it's me." Inuyasha growled, plopping down with his legs crossed, "I need your help."

"Would it be about why ye look like a human?" Kaede guessed, turning to face the now raven haired man.

"I would have guessed that was obvious." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in an irritated manner.

"When did this happen?" The miko asked curiously, her eyes looking over Inuyasha uncertainly.

"Got me." The hanyou huffed, "Was feeling funny for the past week. Then I wake up to find myself looking like this!" Inuyasha pointed at himself in disgust.

"Strange…" Kaede mumbled, standing up and traveling over to Inuaysha, "Ye think it has anything to do with Kagome leaving?"

Inuyasha felt a pang of grief in his chest, remembering how the girl had left after the defeated Naraku. It had been months, and still no sign of her returning.

"You know what…" Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his head not wanting to talk about that topic, "I'll figure it out myself."

Kaede watched as Inuyasha stood to leave, worriedly she asked, "Are ye sure?"

"Positive." Without another word he left, contemplating what could have caused such a change in his body.

Sure, he had been feeling off for the past week. As if his strength was slowly draining away. He had assumed it was because he might have been getting a cold or maybe it was the sudden lack of traveling and fighting.

But this? Never would he have guessed this would happen…He suddenly felt venerable, defenseless, and weak.

He shook himself of that though, hating the idea of being "weak". He looked around, becoming aware of his surroundings; he was at the spring again. He looked down, his reflection stared back at him through the crystal clear water. "Not mine…" He thought with a glare, kicking sand and rubble into the water, distorting his reflection.

When the water cleared he gasped. Not only did he see his own reflection, but someone else's as well.

Inuyasha spun around, glaring at the demon standing before him.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled.

Kouga cocked his head to the side curiously, "How do you know me?"

"Don't play dumb mongrel!" Inuyasha snapped, cracking his hand before realizing that his de-clawed fingers would serve him little good against the wolf demon leader.

Kouga's eyes widened, "Inuyasha?" He stared at Inuyasha for a moment before his face broke out in a smirk, seeming to understand.

"Wipe that look off your face before I do it for you, flea bag." Inuyasha snarled inching sideways.

Kouga scoffed, "Like you could do anything in that state pup."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but closed it, realizing he could say little in his defense. Instead he settled for a glare that could have sent any demon to his knees. But not this one, not Kouga.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled, steeping around Kouga, not liking the feel of water behind him and a demon in front.

The wolf leader followed him with his eyes, his smirk widening, "I was just hunting."

"So why bother with me then?" Inuyasha challenged.

Kouga shrugged, walking towards Inuyasha, "Thought you were a woman."

"I do not look like a woman!" Inuyasha barked angrily. To his irritation, he stepped back reflexively at Kouga's sudden approach.

Kouga grinned wider as he continued his advance, feeling the sudden dominance he had over the now human hanyou, "Are you scared, Inuyasha?"

"No." Inuyasha said with a small note of uncertainty. He glanced behind him as his back bumped up against a tree. When turned to face Kouga again, the demon was only a few inches away, his face inclined awfully close.

"Are you sure?" Kouga snickered, as Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-yes…" Inuyasha put his hands on Kouga's chest, pushing him back with all his strength. "Back off."

Kouga barely moved, before he grabbed Inuyasha's wrists, pinning them against the tree, "You should be afraid." Kouga chuckled, while Inuyasha tried to pull free.

"Let go bastard!" Inuyasha thrashed around, trying to free himself from Kouga's iron grip.

When Inuyasha felt Kouga's teeth at his throat, he froze his heart beat escalating in fear that he refused to show on his face.

Kouga chuckled darkly, closing his mouth then brushing his tongue against Inuyasha's neck, "You are afraid." Kouga pulled away, letting Inuyasha's wrists go, and then looked down at him with a knowing expression, "And I have a hunch as to why you became human."

Inuyasha grabbed the front of Kouga's shirt angrily, "Tell me right now!"

Kouga shrugged, playing with a strand of Inuyasha's hair, which Inuyasha noticed was no longer black but white. He released Kouga and ran back to the water.

His eyes widened. He was normal again. White hair, yellow eyes, dog ears, the whole package. But then right before his eye's he returned to his human form. The hanyou looked back at Kouga in amazement "…How?"

Kouga shrugged, "It's just a hunch, but maybe your demon blood probably went into hibernation. Not being needed after so much time of constant use, and shut down. Not feeling any threats. Not feeling any other demons."

"So…" Inuyasha mumbled, his brow creasing, "You're the reason?"

"Maybe." Kouga shrugged with a smirk, "Maybe it was just my threatening you. But it was an empty threat, so it's possible it wasn't enough to permanently awaken your demon side."

Inuyasha stared at the demon leader, crossing his arms under his sleeves as he thought.

"Inuyasha…" Kouga whispered standing in front of the hanyou once again. Inuyasha jumped in surprise, as Kouga grabbed his arms pulling him flush against his chest.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha growled shoving at Kouga.

"I can't stay now…but I'll be coming to check up on you. To see if my theory was correct." Kouga whispered in Inuyasha's ear, before releasing him abruptly and running off into the forest.

Inuyasha stared after the man in confusion, before beginning his return to the village, muttering something along the lines of "stupid wolf."


	2. Miss me?

An ebony haired man sat rested under the shade of a large tree. His eyes stared lazily into the branches overhead, small rays of light caressing his face.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as the wind rustled through the branches above, causing some of the loose leaves to flutter slowly to the ground. Inuyasha lifted his hand, palm facing the heavens, letting a small leaf land gently against it.

"Two weeks…" Inuyasha muttered angrily, holding the leaf in front of his face as if to examine it. "Two weeks… and still nothing." He squeezed his hand into a fist, crushing the leaf beneath his fingers before reopening his hands to let the wind carry away the pieces.

As Inuyasha had said, it had been two long weeks since his demon blood had gone into hibernation, and he worried it might never reawaken. It had been two weeks since he last went to Lady Kaede, two weeks since he had been to the village…

"Two weeks since I saw Kouga…" Inuyasha mumbled, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.

"Missing me?" A deep voice chuckled from above him. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to meet with a smug looking Kouga who was standing slightly bent at the waist to peer down at him.

"Not even." Inuyasha growled, jumping up ready to bolt if necessary, _"Not that it would do any good…"_ He thought bitterly.

"To bad…" Kouga chuckled, crossing his arms, his head cocked to the side, "I went to the village first, but they said you hadn't been there for a while."

"Didn't feel the need to go back." Inuyasha glared, crossing his arms under his sleeves, "Mind your own business."

"Now…" Kouga grinned, suddenly standing in front of Inuyasha, causing him to stumble backwards from surprise, "Is that any way to be to someone who's trying to help you?"

Inuyasha recomposed himself and shot Kouga another glare, "Do what I want."

Kouga hummed, raising an eyebrow before grasping Inuyasha's writ and holding it above his head, picking him off the ground and inch or so, "Then that means I will too."

Inuyasha growled grabbing Kouga's hand with his free one, trying to pry it off, "Let go."

"Have it your way." Kouga shrugged, tossing Inuyasha against the near by tree.

The hanyou let out a pained groan when his back slammed against the tree. He slumped down feeling stars in his eyes, "Bastard…"

Kouga said nothing, but once again was in front of Inuyasha, squatted down so they were face to face. Without warning he had a hand grasped tightly over Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, feeling his air pipe being constricted, making unable to breathe. He clawed at Kouga's hand opening his mouth to try and gasp for air.

"I was right." Kouga nodded with a grin, pulling his hand away. Inuyasha gasped for air holding a hand to his bruising neck.

Kouga brought his hand to his mouth, licking at the bleeding claw marks that adorned his large hand. Inuyasha looked at him questioningly before looking down at his own, now clawed and slightly bloodied, hand. He looked up to the wolf leader with wide eyes, his hands flying up to the top of his head to feel his dog ears, that twitched in greeting.

"Hmm…" Kouga raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Looks like it's gonna take more than that." As Kouga spoke, Inuyasha felt his ears disappear, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He leaned against the tree with a disappointed sigh, crossing his legs.

Kouga watched him intently for a moment, considering his situation.

"You need to be around demons more." Kouga stated off handedly before snapping his fingers, "How about coming to stay with my pack?"

Inuyasha scoffed giving Kouga a look that told him he thought he was crazy, "Fuck that, I don't want to stay with a pack of shitty wolves."

"Look dog boy." The demon snapped, "Unless you want to be mauled in your sleep because you're a pathetic human, you should come."

"I'll take the mauling." Inuyasha said haughtily, his eyes narrowing.

Kouga growled irritated, "You can either come on your own, or I can take you by force."

Inuyasha stared at him defiantly, standing up to walk away. Kouga caught him around the waist, and Inuyasha sent a punch to his face, which Kouga didn't even flinch at. "Let me go dick face." Inuyasha roared angrily, wriggling out of Kouga's grasp.

"Force then." Kouga said darkly, steping towards Inuyasha, who turned and bolted. He got no more then three feet before Kouga had caught him once more, tossing him over his shoulder like yesterdays lunch.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Inuyasha screamed, flailing his hands and feet while Kouga stalked through the forest.

"I swear I will bite your leg if you don't stop that." Kouga threatened, grabbing Inuyasha's ankles in his free hand.

The hanyou ignored the warning and fought harder, smacking Kouga in the back of his head a few times. Kouga growled, before sinking his teeth into Inuyasha's leg, making him cry out.

"YOU FUCKING BIT ME!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I warned you." Kouga rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulder to maneuver the human in a more comfortable position.

Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arm awkwardly, "Put me down. I don't want to go!"

"Look pup," Kouga said matter of factly, "If I want to drag you from here across the ocean, I will. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Stop acting all high and might wolf shit." Inuyasha barked angrily, feeling rather defenseless.

"I'm an alpha wolf tribe leader." Kouga snickered proudly, "I'm aloud to act like that."

"Oh my apologies Sir stick up his ass." Inuyasha deadpanned, "I forgot that you wolves were almighty morons."

Kouga snickered, "I don't put sticks up my ass. I stick things in other peoples asses." The wolf leader slid his slightly under the smaller man's shirt, "Now you on the other hand…"

Inuyasha face heated up, "Cut it out weirdo, I don't like over cocky men touching me."

"So if I changed my attitude I could?" Kouga hinted, setting Inuyasha down and pushing him up against a tree.

"O-Oi!" Inuyasha stuttered nervously, pushing against Kouga's chest, "Back off."

"You didn't answer…" Kouga whispered huskily, pinning Inuyasha's wrists against the tree. He bent his head slightly, trailing his tongue against Inuyasha's neck then dragging his fangs across in, nipping at the tender skin, "So I'll take that as a yes…"

Inuyasha felt his face turn beat red, he ducked his head to cover his neck. "Cut it out!" He cried in a panicked voice, trying to pull his arms free, "And no! I don't want you touching me either way, creep!"

Kouga chuckled letting Inuyasha's wrists go, to trail his hands up Inuyasha's slim waist.

"Nghh…S-stop!" Inuyasha cried, holding in a moan of pleasure, as Kouga started nibbling his ear.

"You're so sensitive." Kouga smirked, pulling away suddenly, crossing his arms. He watched the flustered human with a smug look, finding pleasure in dominating his cocky rival.

"S-Shut up, fuck face!" Inuyasha yelled, storming away, not knowing nor caring where he was or where he was headed.

Kouga caught up to him in seconds, keeping pace besides him, his hands on his hips, slightly leaning forward to look at Inuyasha's downcast face.

"Don't be grouchy now." Kouga grinned, dodging a punch. "I'm just teasing."

"Go tease someone else gay ass." Inuyasha snarled, pushing Kouga away, before turning to try to climb a large nearby tree.

"You didn't hear me the first time?" Kouga laughed, grabbing Inuyasha from behind and pulling him backwards so his back fell against Kouga's chest. He leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear, "You're coming home with me."

Inuyasha shivered from dread, pushing Kouga away again, "You make it sound dirty."

"You're the one who thought of it like that." Kouga sent him a smug look, raising his eyebrow suggestively, "What's on _your_ mind? I'm only thinking about getting you back to normal."

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms, "Its what's on your mind I'm worried about, because I highly doubt that's the only reason."

Kouga grinned devilishly, before throwing Inuyasha back over his shoulder.

"THIS AGAIN?" Inuyasha roared kicking and hitting once more. "AND WILL YOU STOP BITING ME!"

Kouga just laughed.

* * *

Kouga is sure coming on strong now! XD

Chapter twoooooo! : D I want to have an update schedule... I'm trying to pick between Friday, Saturday or Tuesday... Probably Friday... So I might update Friday! :D I may be late sometimes because of school, extremely busy. XD

Also just so you know, this story has absolutely no plan. I think its fun to sometimes just do something with no idea how its going to go. It just goes with the ideas that pop in my head. I'll take suggestions too! As we get more into the story, I'll start getting it on a more set and planned track, I already have a few little ideas on how I want this story to go. :D

Don't hate on me to hard guy. XD Thanks for reading, and reviews are lovely~ *hint, hint, nudge, nudge.*


	3. Does this work?

The cool evening air blew through the air as the glowing sun started to set in the horizon, stirring the creatures of the night from their slumber. The daytime creatures heading in, after their long, and tiring day.

A large wolf dragged itself back to the mouth of the water fall cave, caring in a fresh kill of large elk. The wolf wandered over to set the kill out of the way before going to rest near the entrance, his fellow pack members greeting and cheering him happily. Almost immediately after the wolf rested in its bed of furs, it doze into a light sleep, the other wolves and demons wrestled, played and dinned together.

Sometime later, the wolf was awoken by a both a familiar, and unfamiliar sent. It lifted it head high, allowing the sent better access as its golden eyes watched the entrance of their den.

"YOUR GETTING ME WET DAMMIT!" A male screeched angrily after the disturbance of splashing water filled the cave followed by a deep growling laugh.

"You asked for it." Kouga grinned finally appearing just inside the cave's entrance, a soaking human male resting in his arms.

Inuyasha smacked Kouga roughly in the jaw with his fist if fierce anger, "BASTARD ALL I SAID WAS THAT I WAS THIRSTY!"

"Well now your not." The alpha smirked, grabbing Inuyasha's fist as he prepared a second attack. The human jerked his hand away and stormed around Kouga, meaning to leave the cave and not ever come back.

But once again, he was too slow. Kouga snatched him by the hips and pulled him against his body. "Now, now." Kouga snickered licking Inuyasha's ear, "I know you _love_ to alone time with me, but its getting late."

Inuyasha flushed red, prying himself from Kouga's grasp. "Didn't I tell you before to BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"Do what I want." Kouga said innocently, a grin playing at his lips as he stared down at the shorter male.

"No you-"

"KOUGA!"

Without warning Kouga was tackled from behind by two wolf demons, knocking the wolf leader off balance so the three of them came crashing down to the floor. Inuyasha, expecting Kouga to get angry and yell at the pair, was surprised, watching in amazement as the pack leader wrestled playfully on the floor with both demons. Once Kouga had them both pinned to the ground, one in a head lock, and sitting on the other, they surrendered.

"Alright, alright!" The one with a Mohawk whined kicking his legs against the ground trying to push Kouga off of him.

"You win!" The other one panted, pulling at Kouga's arms.

"You're getting better." Kouga praised, releasing both demons with a grin.

"Hey…" Ginta said, finally taking notice of Inuyasha's presence, "Who's he?"

"A snack?" Hakkaku grinned playfully, looking to Kouga.

"I aint no snack, bastards." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms under his sleeves in irritation.

"Inuyasha…?" Hakkaku's eyes widened going over to sniff at said man. Inuyasha growled again, shoving Hakkaku away.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while. So treat him like everyone else." Kouga smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head away from Kouga's gaze in an embarrassment he didn't understand.

"_He only gave Kagome that smile…_" He thought, knitting his eyebrows together uncertainly.

"Oh…" Ginta said quietly, before breaking out into a broad grin, going over to pat Inuyasha on the shoulder, "Welcome to the pack!"

"I aint staying here." Inuyasha glared, turning around to face the exit again, before he was stopped by Kouga once again.

"Yes you are." The demon leader said sternly, leaving no room for argument. He grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him deeper into the cave.

Kouga turned down a few paths, the light slowly fading, making it hard for Inuyasha to see. The reached a smaller cave hole where Kouga stopped, seeing as there was nothing beyond that point, and pushed Inuyasha inside. Inuyasha stumbled backwards, tripping backwards to fall on a pile of soft fur.

"Huh?" He asked confused, looking up to Kouga in the darkens, who's face was only inches away.

Inuyasha backed up against the wall reflexively with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

Kouga chuckled crawling forward so their faces were inches apart. "What do you think I'm doing?" Kouga grinned, his warm breath ghosting against Inuyasha's lips.

"I-I…" Inuyasha pressed his back against the wall, as if he could go through it, "I don't know…"

Kouga smirked before pressing his lips against Inuyasha's, his hands on either side of the human's body.

Inuyasha jerked his head to the side breaking the kiss, but only to give Kouga an invitation to nibble on his neck. "C-Cut it out!" Inuyasha panicked, grabbing Kouga's shoulders and pushing him back. Kouga stopped for a second, before flashing him a devilish grin and pushing him onto his back. The wolf crawled on top of Inuyasha to straddle him, pinning his wrists to the ground. He ran his tongue along Inuyasha's jaw before meeting the hanyou's lips with his own. He moved Inuyasha's wrists above his head, to hold them with one hand, letting the other glide itself under Inuyasha's shirt and up his body making him shiver. "S-Stop." Inuyasha panted, gasping for air after Kouga broke away. Kouga smirked running his hand up to Inuyasha's chest to rub his nipple.

Inuyasha let out a surprised moan, before his face heated up, not believing the sound that had just come out of his mouth.

Kouga chuckled huskily, licking Inuyasha's ear and nibbling it a few times, earning a few more weak moans of pleasure. "K-KOUGA! STOP!" Inuyasha cried his mind panicking. To his surprise Kouga did stop.

"So this doesn't work." The demon mumbled to himself, releasing Inuyasha's wrists and rolling off of him into a sitting position. He looked to Inuyasha, raising his hands in surrender, "It was just a test to see if other things besides violence could make you change."

Inuyasha glared his face still red as he got into a sitting position and scooted a few feet away from Kouga.

"Don't look at me like that. I just said it was a test." Kouga frowned, then raised and eyebrow, grinning broadly, "But you seemed to be enjoying it."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in embarrassment, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DID NOT!"

"Sure you didn't." Kouga snickered, standing up and brushing himself off. "You should get some sleep, you can stay here tonight."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed in irritation as Kouga crossed the small room. He paused at the door way, before turning back to Inuyasha with a mischievous grin, "You should also take care of _that_."

Inuyasha's face flared once more, but before he could respond, Kouga had left the echo of his chuckling voice being the only thing remaining.

* * *

Hmmm...?What ever could Kouga be talking about? =w=

That random wolf in the beginning? His name is Philip. Say hello to Philip. He may return later...(If I don't totally forget about him. XD)

And yes there will most likely be a lemon(s?). :D I find those amusing to write. XD As I said before, I will also take suggestions for this story. ;D Lets get some readerxwriter communication going. XDDD

I updated "early". Also I didn't get a chance to go back and edit my mistakes and stuff. Also if it seems to be going kinda quick right now, I apologize for that too, I don't have much time. DX So please bare with it. XD I don't have time to fix it right now, and I still need to study... I guess. XD Ugh its late...I need to sleeppppp. XD

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it~, and I loveeeee revieewwwsss~ :3333


	4. Wont you?

Chapter 4

A yawn filled the small cave room as the young hanyou awoke from his long, peaceful sleep. Inuyasha stretched out his arms and let out another long yawn while he rested comfortably against the soft fur bedding, not entirely ready to get up. He let his mind wander, thinking about everything from past demon fights to recent events.

He stirred when a warm hand patted his cheek lightly before a voice quietly spoke, "Hey you up, puppy?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the nickname and he glared through the darkness at what he knew was Kouga. The black haired man slapped Kouga's hand away in irritation.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha huffed, rolling on his side and snuggling against the furs, just wanting to get back to sleep.

"Well since you're up…" Kouga said in a sing song voice as he pulled Inuyasha up by the arm. Inuyasha gave a startled yelp as he fell against Kouga's chest. The wolf demon chuckled softly and stroked a hand through the human's hair until Inuyasha grew irritated and pulled away.

"Stop touching me so much." Inuyasha glared and felt his way towards the exit of Kouga's cave room.

"I'm letting you stay here; it'll be a form of payment." Kouga snickered, and grabbed the hanyou by the arm to pull him out into the brighter main area of wolves den.

"I'd rather leave." Inuyasha said with a huff, raising an eyebrow at Kouga as if he was crazy. He jerked his arm out of the wolf's loose grip and started walking to the mouth of the cave before Kouga took hold of him once more, embracing him from behind.

"I'm not going to let you leave like this and with the bitter winter fast approaching, you'd die in days." Kouga said seriously, holding Inuyasha tighter as if it would only strengthen his point. Inuyasha let out an irritable sigh, struggling to get free to no anvil, until finally he gave up and simply rested stiffly in Kouga's arms.

Kouga gave a content growl and nuzzled against Inuyasha's head, giving a small affectionate lick to his ear.

"So are you going to help me with getting back to normal, or are you just going to molest me all day, faggot?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance, starting to squirm against Kouga's arms again.

Kouga laughed lightly and nibbled at Inuyasha's neck as he whispered, "I'd like to continue molesting to be honest." Inuyasha stiffened as he felt Kouga's hand travel around the hem of his shirt, teasingly slipping his fingers underneath the fabric.

"H-Hey cut it out." The ebony haired man mumbled, grabbing at Kouga's hand. Kouga grinned and nipped his ear fondly before releasing him, causing the hanyou to stumble forward. Inuyasha huffed and went to go sit on the floor near the cave entrance with an un-amused expression.

Kouga came over and plopped down next to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller male's shoulders and pulling him closer. "I said stop." Inuyasha said in irritation, and shrugged off Kouga's arm.

"Inuyasha, why do you want to be a demon?" Kouga asked suddenly, ignoring the smaller's demand, glancing at said man before turning his gaze to the water fall outside.

Inuyasha blinked up at Kouga, taken aback by the sudden question. "A demon is stronger then a human. Human's are weak, can't do anything for themselves."

"I see…" Kouga said thoughtfully while his fingers traced small circles on Inuyasha's shoulder, as he pondered I, "Is it really so bad to stay the way you are?"

"Yes." Inuyasha glared at Kouga and moved his arm off of his shoulders.

"I like you either way…" Kouga shrugged off handedly and pulled the smaller man onto his lap. The hanyou struggled for a long while before giving up since Kouga didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. Kouga rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and growled contently, his hand brushing his thigh affectionately.

"Fag. Stop doing weird things already." Inuyasha said, glaring at the wall as he felt his face heat up at the action. Kouga simply ignored him and continued stroking his leg and giving small kisses along Inuyasha's neck, acting as if the hanyou had said nothing, "…You know I've been looking for a mate…"

Inuyasha blinked before his eyes went wide, "…What?"

"I've been thinking, and I've decided that I want you." Kouga said simply and tilted Inuyasha's head back to kiss him tenderly, to show he was serious. Inuyasha was too much in shock to do anything even after Kouga pulled away. "I've actually wanted you for a long time now…" Kouga shrugged and turned Inuyasha so he was straddling the other, making it easier to look the hanyou in the eye, "Its part of why I wanted you to come here."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, not sure if he had heard Kouga correctly. "But you…Kagome….And you said it was just to help me…"

"I want to help you, but I also want you here. You seriously didn't catch on?" Kouga snickered, rolling Inuyasha off of himself and pinning him to the floor. Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten in panic.

"Let go Kouga." Inuyasha growled, trying to maintain some sense of dominance. He kept a weak glare on his face to conceal the fright he was currently feeling at Kouga's intense gaze. Kouga ignored him yet again and leaned down to gently kiss him, longer this time, as if trying to give Inuyasha his feelings through the simple act. Inuyasha turned away, his face flushed red. He was about to argue till Kouga took his chin in his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"You won't give me a chance?" Kouga whispered against the smaller man's ear, giving it a small nibble. Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes pressed shut, afraid to open his mouth for fear of what may come out. Kouga kissed each of his eyelids before pressing his forehead to Inuyasha's, "Won't you?"

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and glared up at Kouga, "You won't give up until I say yes, will you?"

Kouga couldn't help a grin and shook his head. Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh and knocked his head against the stone floor, "Fine, I'll try." Kouga's grin only broadened and he sat up and pulled Inuyasha back into his lap, proceeding to nuzzle him affectionately.

"You mean you will." Kouga grinned teasingly.

* * *

...I deserve to be maimed. I totally forgot about this, Its been so busy lately and I've been really stressed. But still its no excuse. Sighhhhhhhhhh Goodness...I had half of it done already, I just needed to crack down and finish it, so I did earlier. I didn't edit it, and I probably wont, please forgive me. =w=;

I wont give any promises on the next update time, but I'll try to get it out within the next week or two. I'm still have malfunctions on where I want this to go, so if you all have any ideas, please feel free to share them. x3

Thanks so much for reading, I really am sorry about taking so long, please forgive me! ; ;


	5. Can you?

_Chapter 5_

Inuyasha was currently, not a very pleased person. Nor had he been for the last two days. The cause of his displeasure? The reason happens to be name Kouga, the man who had not left him alone since 48 hours previous; molesting him both physically orally, not to mention mentally. Ever since Inuyasha had agreed to a "trial relationship" as he had put it, Kouga had been relentless in his attempts to woo, and, or seduce Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was at the end of his patience, one too many nipple massages had really pushed him to the brink of exploding, and not in the good way.

"Kouga, I swear, if you try to stick your hand up my shirt again, I'll find a way to tear it off." Inuyasha seethed as he slapped Kouga's hand away for the hundredth time that morning.

"So I can't stick my hand up your shirt?" Kouga asked with a raised eyebrow, obvious not pleased with this information.

"NO." The ebony haired man growled in frustration, as he continued struggling to free himself from the spot on Kouga's lap he had been forced into.

Kouga huffed dejectedly and wrapped his arm tighter around the small man's waist, and resting his head on the other's shoulder. They sat there for a long while in silence, minus Inuyasha's irritated huffing, before Kouga grinned mischievously. "So…" He started in a sing song voice, "Really? Not in your shirt?"

Inuyasha gave an exasperated groan and rubbed his face angrily, "No Kouga, you can't. Do you suffer from short term mem-m-m-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha screeched as he felt Kouga slip a hand down the front of his pants. Inuyasha thrashed in Kouga's arms until Kouga ran his hand over his southern regions, causing him to freeze.

"Well, you never said anything about the pants." Kouga chuckled nibbling on Inuyasha's ear as he slowly ran his hand along Inuyasha's manhood a second time, earning a strangled moan from said man.

"K-Kouga, stop…nng…" Inuyasha breathed, covering his mouth with his hand, while the other tugged at Kouga's arm. Kouga growled in amusement, his hand moving faster along the younger's, slowly hardening, manhood, drawing more muffled moans.

"Now, now…I can't hear you properly like that…" Kouga whispered against Inuyasha's ear, causing him to shiver. He took his free hand and grabbed Inuyasha's, pulling it from his mouth so he could hear the other clearly.

"Nn-No…" Inuyasha panted, attempting to tug his arm, weak with pleasure, free, "Ah…K-Kouga….Stop…." Inuyasha pleads died off into moans, more intense with every stroke of Kouga's hand.

"Inuyasha…" Kouga whispered against his ear, and Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut from embarrassment and shame, "Your voice is pretty hot."

Inuyasha shook his head and arched his back as Kouga traced his thumb over his tip. "S-Shut…Up…Ba-ah..stard…"

Kouga chuckled huskily and kissed along Inuyasha's neck. When he reached the fabric lining of the smaller's top, he released Inuyasha's hand and proceeded to slowly strip the man of it. Once the red kimono top was pulled free from its owner, the wolf set it aside, deciding to use his hand for a much more entertaining purpose. He raked his teeth gently over Inuyasha's, now bare, shoulder, his large hand running along his abdomen and chest in sensual caresses. Inuyasha moan's came more frequent, and he arched his back when Kouga started licking up the side of his neck to his jaw line.

"K-Kouga…Stop…I-I'm gonn-ah…" Inuyasha panted, feeling an intense build up of pleasure. Kouga simply tilted the smaller man's head up and kissed his forehead, "Go ahead."

Inuyasha's face flushed even brighter, while Kouga quickened his hand movements. The hanyou squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan, arching his back as he released himself into Kouga's hand. He slumped against Kouga's chest, his breathing heavy and his mind in a pleasure filled state; that is until he heard Kouga's chuckle and stiffened immediately, his eyes wide. "You are too sexy for you own good." Kouga grinned, kissing Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I-I…y-you…" Inuyasha stuttered, tugging at his hair. Kouga leaned back a little, a smug look on his face as he stared at the back of Inuyasha's head, imaging the priceless look on his face. Inuyasha groaned and rested his head in his hands while pulling his knees to his chest. Kouga laughed and stood up to go rinse the mess Inuyasha's seed had mad in his hand, in the water fall. "I'll let you off this time, but next time you're gonna have to do something for me." Kouga snickered, returning, after drying his hand on his furs, to squat in front of Inuyasha. The smaller man refused to look up at Kouga, his face still beat red. Kouga cocked his head to the side before taking Inuyasha's chin in his hand and tilting it up so he could look him in the eye. The ebony haired man's eyes went wide before changing they're direction, averting the alpha leaders in embarrassment. Kouga gave a small laugh and leaned in to lightly press his lips against Inuyasha's, causing the later to jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry pup. I got carried away." Kouga smiled softly and patted Inuyasha's head before kissing his forehead.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga as if he had two heads, the sudden change in attitude surprising him, "…Its…Okay…?"

Kouga laughed and sat back down next to the human, pulling him to his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"So…Tell me again why we're out here?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"Its my turn to keep watch." Kouga said matter-of-factly, his hand running through the smaller man's midnight colored locks.

Inuyasha nodded silently, giving in a little and resting against Kouga's muscular side. Of course, it was just because he was tired, or so he kept telling himself. "…You sure don't do a good job keepin watch flea bag." Inuyasha snorted after contemplating Kouga's words.

"I can multitask. Can you?"" Kouga winked suggestively, causing Inuyasha's face to redden slightly.

"I'm going to bed." Inuyasha stood quickly and retreated towards the cave, but not fast enough, as Kouga gave his backside a playful smack on the way. "Ughhh! Your hopeless!"

"You know you like it pup." Kouga snickered as the younger disappeared into the cave. He stared at the opening for a long moment, considering following after him, but decided against it, he was the wolf leader and the safety of his pack was essential. "I wonder how he'd react to flowers…probably get pissed or something." Kouga laughed quietly to himself , slowly growing silent as he listened to the roar of the waterfall.

* * *

lolololol...? A little dirty dirty for ya. :3

Check it outtt I updated twice in a week :'D

Thanks for reading and thank you so much for da reviews~ Love you guys~

(excuse the errors, I always forget to go back and edit. *coughislazycough*


	6. Oh really?

Chapter 6

Inuyasha let out a large yawn as he stretched out over the fur bedding he was currently occupying. Simply lying there comfortably was peaceful; the darkness of the cave, the comfortable furs, and the large muscular arm wrapped around his waist, the soft breathing near his ear…

"WHO?" Inuyasha screeched, his eyes snapping open as he was pulled flush against the alpha leader's chest.

"Don't be so loud pup…" Kouga yawned tiredly, as he nuzzled his face into the hanyou's thick black hair, teasingly slipping his hand under the smaller man's shirt.

Inuyasha felt his face heat up as Kouga started making circler motions against his skin with his fingers, while a content growl hummed in his ear.

Inuyasha stiffened as Kouga's hand traveled slightly lower ever few seconds, until it came to the edge of his pants. "Okay stop right there!" Inuyasha panicked and pushed Kouga away and crawled to a nearby wall.

Inuyasha heard Kouga's low chuckle and quite padding of feet as Kouga drew near in the dark cave.

The hanyou's face reflexively heated as he felt Kouga's face looming an inch or so away from his, while he pressed his head against the wall. This did nothing avoid Kouga's lips from pressing against him in a tender caress. The wolf's hands made their way to Inuyasha's sides and slowly, gently ran along his waist. Inuyasha let out a small gasp of surprise, which Kouga quickly took advantage of, skillfully slipping his tongue into the smaller's mouth and running over every corner.

Inuyasha, at first, was both surprised and scared of this, but slowly he eased into it, and eventually found himself returning the kiss with passionate vigor, much to the wolf leader's appeal.

Kouga eventually lowered Inuyasha back to the ground during they're heated kissing session. He expertly slipped his hands under the smaller man's shirt and lifted it up and over his head, moving his lips to the hanyou's neck in exchange for his lips.

Inuyasha let out a soft mewl of pleasure as Kouga ravished his neck with gentle kisses and playful nips. The larger man's hands traveled up and down his sides with the eagerness to feel the man submitting beneath him.

Kouga moved to unfasten the fur around his torso, before proceeding to return to kissing the hanyou. The alpha let out a pleased growl as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing the pair closer.

Just as Kouga started to remove the rest of Inuyasha's clothing, said man's hands moved to Kouga's chest and pushed him back, "W…Wait…D-don't…"

Kouga held in a frustrated sigh and the urge to ignore the man's wishes and proceed to ravish him senseless, "Why?"

"I…Don't w-want too…Not…Not now…" Inuyasha breathed his voice hitching slightly as Kouga went to lean in again. "Kouga…Please…Just…Not now…."

Kouga took a deep breath to calm himself and to regain his senses before they consumed him, and nodded. He sat up and put his clothing back, doing the same for Inuyasha once he had finished.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Kouga chuckled and stood up, "You're so into me."

Inuyasha's face flared, "I AM NOT! SO SHUT UP FLEA BAG!"

"Oh really~?" Kouga said in a sing song voice, "So the reason behind why you got so into it was…?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, at a loss for words to explain his actions. "…I was still half asleep." Was all he could come up with, which then left Kouga silenced. Inuyasha was about to make another retort before Kouga burst into laughter, "Nice excuse mutt. You must have pretty kinky dreams about me then."

Inuyasha's mouth opened then closed as he was, once again, at a loss for words. Kouga laughed once more before hoisting Inuyasha up by his elbow and dragging him out of the den and into the main part of the cave and outside, leaving Inuyasha momentarily blind from the suns bright rays.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously as Kouga lead him down along the path.

"You'll see." Kouga grinned over his shoulder as they made they're way down the cliff and to the bottom of the water fall, Kouga waving hellos to the pack members as he went. Kouga led him down the river for a short while before coming to another path and traveling down it as well. Every once in a while they stopped to say a quick greeting to a wolf or two, before continuing on they're way.

Inuyasha stayed quiet, simply enjoying the sights around him, though his never letting go of his caution as he followed the Alpha leader. Soon they came across a few pools of water, some occupied by other pack members, others empty. Kouga took Inuyasha by the hand and led him over to one of said pools and immediately started stripping him.

"KOUGA WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha yelled, turning to run away before the wolf had a hand around his waist to make any other attempts of escape futile. Inuyasha wriggled to free himself, to no anvil.

"There we go." Kouga grinned turning Inuyasha to face him once he had removed all the clothing from him. Inuyasha's face was red with both anger and embarrassment as he glared at Kouga.

"You keep your perverted eyes on my face or I swear I'm going to punch your lights out." Inuyasha growled darkly, as Kouga's eyes snapped back up to meet his, a cocky grin on his handsome features.

"I'd like to see you try." Kouga snickered, before shoving Inuyasha into the near by hot spring. A yelp left the hanyou before he made impact with the water, sounding a large splash of water, followed by the angry splashing and sputtering of water from the enraged Hanyou.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Inuyasha roared, chucking a rock he had snatched from under the water at Kouga, "YOU STUPID DAMN WOLF! FLEA BAG! HORNY STUPID ASS! GOOD FOR NOTH-" Kouga cut off Inuyasha's mindless ranting with a rough, quick kiss to the lips, leaving the hanyou speechless.

Kouga threw Inuyasha a smug look before proceeding to strip himself of his own clothing, causing Inuyasha to turn his face away. He crossed his arms and went to sit over at the farther side of the pool as Kouga stepped in himself.

It didn't take long for the Wolf to make his way over to Inuyasha, sitting himself right next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. Inuyasha only stiffened and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them.

After a moment Kouga let out a soft chuckle and ran his hands over Inuyasha's head and over his ears in a gentle caress. Inuyasha swatted Kouga's hand away, sending his smug look a glare before returning his gaze to the water. Kouga tugged sharply on one of Inuyasha's pointed ears, earning a yelp of pain from the hanyou. "STOP MESSING WITH MY EARS!" Inuyasha seethed, shoving Kouga back few feet. Inuyasha blinked at Kouga in surprise, as the wolf demon leaned against the edge of the water cockily.

Inuyasha felt the top of his head, the presence of his ears causing him to show a small smile while he stared down at his reflection. "Looks like my theory may have been right~" Kouga grinned, running a hand through his wet hair. Inuyasha's eyes snapped to Kouga, his smile turning into a dark grin of satisfaction, causing Kouga's own smile to falter.

"Mongrel." Inuyasha growled before pouncing onto a surprised looking Kouga and tackling him down under the water. Kouga let out a surprised howl as he struggled to lift his head above the water. After he deemed it impossible in the current position, he maneuvered himself so he was able to flip them around, pressing Inuyasha to the floor of the spring with a triumphant smirk. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's shoulders and flipped them upwards so he was shoving Kouga against the pool wall with a victorious grin.

"Oh Inuyasha…You have so much to learn." Kouga snickered before easily flipping them once more, pinning Inuyasha's wrists on either side of him. Inuyasha brow furrowed as he attempted to push back, but was not able to make the demon budge. He looked up at Kouga with a slightly fearful gaze as he realized he had reverted back to his human form once more. "Looks like you used up all your energy." Kouga smirked broadened menacingly, as his face inched closer to the wide eyed hanyou's. The wolf leaned in and slowly dragged his teeth along Inuyasha's throat, causing the later's pulse to escalate in fear, earning the wolf a low chuckle.

"I win." Kouga grinned pulling away after pressing his lips to Inuyasha's in a sweet way. He moved off of the hanyou and seated himself next Inuyasha, pulling him down to be seated next to him, once more wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "It seems your demon blood is slowly reawakening."

Inuyasha decided to relax against Kouga this time, figuring if the wolf was going to do something, he'd already have done it. "I guess you are right."

* * *

Yasha's getting a bit more...relaxed, woudn't you say? ;D

Chapter 6, late as usual =w=; Don't pelt me with bricks. I've had to do so many essays these last few weeks I want to pull my hair out. BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE! =w=; So I'm sorry. So I forced myself to finish this whole thing before going to sleep, but then I got so into it I didn't want to stop.

Its 5:20 am and I am exhausted and don't know anything else to say except that I meant to add Philip (for those who don't remember refer back to chapter two or so) but I totally forgot and am just to tired to go back and add him in. =w=;

Thank you for reading~ And Reviews are wonderful~ :'D And thank you so much to those who do review, I read each one and love all of them, no matter what they say, to bits and pieces. :3

Well now...Good Night, I leave you now to slumber~! *passes out*


	7. Did I cause that?

**Chapter 7**

The sun had already past its peak by the time Inuyasha was aloud to leave the bath, feeling thoroughly molested. Kouga had insisted to helping him wash, and nearly gave Inuyasha a heart attack in the process, since the larger man insisted on scrubbing everything.

"Fucking perverted wolf…" Inuyasha grumbled as he crawled to the edge of the bath, leaving a very smug Kouga to himself. The awkward feel of Kouga watching him lingered as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I swear if you don't stop staring at my ass, I'm going to rip out your eyes."

"You're the one showing it off." Kouga snickered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Inuyasha gave Kouga a dark look, but the current redness covering his face snuffed the affect of the glare. He quickly threw on the rest of his clothes just as Kouga had exited the bath himself and began dressing. Inuyasha stood there, not sure what to do at the moment besides not look over at the half nude wolf. "Fucking wolves…" He grumbled under his breath, causing a near by wolf to perk its ears and wag its tail in amusement.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at the wolf and snarled, "What's so funny tick circus?" The wolf was unfazed by the insult and simply barked as if taunting the hanyou further. Inuyasha was about to go over and beat the living crap out of the wolf before Kouga appeared beside him, fully clothed in his furs. He wrapped his arm around the infuriated man's waist and dragged him away from the wolf after giving it a smile and wave, which it returned with an excited bark.

"Get yer hands off me, fleabag. You've touched me enough as it is." Inuyasha hissed, attempting to wriggle free of Kouga's iron grasp.

Kouga raised an eyebrow in amusement and saying nothing, lent down to kiss Inuyasha flush on the lips, instantly silencing the human. He pulled away after a moment and gave Inuyasha a smug grin as Inuyasha's face was currently red, and his eyes wide with surprise. Kouga went to lean in again, but Inuyasha hand moved his hand over Kouga's mouth. "Cut it out…" Inuyasha mumbled, as he tried denying how much he had liked the feel of Kouga's gentle kiss against his own lips.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and grinned. Before Inuyasha could comprehend what that grin could lintel, Kouga had both of his hands pressed against a tree. Inuyasha stared up at Kouga in surprise, about to mouth off until he found his mouth suddenly busy. Kouga had leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha blushed deeply and struggled to get free, only to cause Kouga to press his larger body up against his own smaller one and ceasing most of the struggles. Though Inuyasha was currently furious and still attempting to fight his way free, he found himself also slowly giving into Kouga's gently kisses, until finally he was returning the kiss with one of his own.

Kouga smiled into the kiss as felt the kiss being returned and quickly took his chance to deepen it. He slipped his hands away from Inuyasha's wrists and moved one around the smaller's waist and the other to cup his cheek in a gentle caress, earning a gasp of shock from the man and allowing Kouga to slip his tongue in to taste the crevasses of the smaller's mouth. Inuyasha's face flushed as he found himself unable to pull away as their kiss became deeper and more passionate. He wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck, wanting the man closer.

Kouga's hand slipped under the edge of Inuyasha's shirt and tenderly massaged the skin of his waist, earning a small mewl of pleasure from the Hanyou.

"Koug- AH! Ho snap!" Ginta yelped in surprise, causing both men to jump in surprise, "Sorry boss! I didn't know you too were…ahem…" He mumbled in awkwardly.

Inuyasha turned even redder and shoved Kouga away, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! This fucking wolf won't stop molesting me for two seconds!" Kouga stared at Inuyasha in shock before he frowned in irritant, "Don't lie, mutt! You were enjoying it just as much as I was!"

"Bull shit! I was trying to pry you off of me you horny wolf!" Inuyasha retorted in angry embarrassment.

"Oh sure, because tangling your hands desperately in my hair and shirt is so trying to fight me off." Kouga scoffed, glaring at the smaller man in annoyance.

Inuyasha flared and tightened his fists, "I-I….Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ah ha!" Kouga grinned victoriously, pointing at Inuyasha dramatically, "You see? You have no good comeback!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist against Kouga's face, causing the later's eyes to widen in surprise, "How's that for a comeback wolf ass!"

Kouga growled angrily and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. They wrestled each other in furiousness, each attempting to gain leverage on the other. They were so into the fight neither noticed that Inuyasha had temporarily regained his hanyou powers, and that Ginta was currently edging out of the clearing.

"Did I cause that…?" He wondered aloud as he looked over to Philip, the wolf that was currently accompanying him, who simply cocked his head to the side as if saying 'nice job, moron'. Ginta scratched his head in worry and glanced at the two who were still going at each other on the ground, dirt and leaves flying about everywhere and snagging onto there clothes, "Lets just pretend we didn't see them…"

Philip nodded and took the lead as he trotted back towards the wolf den, Ginta trailing worriedly behind him.

* * *

Romance arguments FTW~ And look, look! Philip returned! -If you don't remember, I think he first appeared in chapter two or three- xD I missed that wolf :'D

Soooo...Update timeeee~! 3;

Yeah...I need to be more on things I know. =w=; Again I apologize for the super duper late update. Ho Gawd its not even edited and its really short...You're aloud to brick me now. ; ;

Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are excellent! : D -bricked-


	8. Seen any?

**Chapter 8**

"You…Bastard…" Inuyasha growled as he gasped for breath, glaring over his shoulder at Kouga who currently sat above him.

"You started it." Kouga grumbled back, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't be such a girl next time, mutt."

Inuyasha would have smacked him had he not been currently lying on his stomach with the wolf pack leader sitting atop his back to keep him from escaping and further fighting. "Shut up and get the hell off me wolf breath." Inuyasha hissed, attempting to elbow Kouga's leg, or anywhere near that general area.

Kouga said nothing for a moment, then a familiar snicker crossed his face. He cocked his head and grinned, "I'll let you up…If you tell me you love me."

Inuyasha gave Kouga a blank stare, wondering if his ears had been playing ticks on him, after all they weren't what they used to be now that he was human again, "Huh?"

Kouga grinned broader and ran a hand through Inuyasha's hair, "Tell me you love me." He said in a seductive voice.

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled, turning his face away as he felt it heat up. Kouga's quiet, teasing laugh further lit up his face in embarrassment. Kouga leaned down, being sure to make it so Inuyasha couldn't get away, and whispered, "Do it."

"Don't boss me around wolf shit!" Inuyasha growled, once again ready to beat the living crap out of the wolf leader, "I aint one of your scrawny wolves!"

Inuyasha's face lit up with surprise as Kouga had flipped him on his back so fast he hadn't even had time to comprehend it, and by then it was too late since Kouga had his wrists pinned to the ground. Kouga leaned down again so their lips almost touched, his grin only broadening as he spoke, "I said now, pup."

Inuyasha's face flushed and his eyes went wide. He felt his heart accelerate as Kouga moved to kiss and nip his neck, earning a gasp of surprised pleasure from the hanyou. He took both Inuyasha's wrists in one hand and slowly undid the Hanyou's shirt to reveal his torso. "Tell me you love me Inuyasha." He paused to look back at Inuyasha's face with a sadistic smile, "Or I'll keep going."

Inuyasha eyes widened again and he shook his head as Kouga went to continue. "Wait! Okay, Okay!" Inuyasha voice crack in pitch as he felt a tinge of fear.  
Kouga paused and looked back to the human once more, an eyebrow raised as he waited for the man to continue.

"I…love you…" He whispered quietly as he turned his head and looked at a near by tree while his face turned cherry red. When nothing happened Inuyasha looked back to Kouga who was staring at him with a look of shock. The wolf had not expected the Hanyou to actually listen and say such a thing, and that left him shocked.

Inuyasha felt a small amount of bemusement at the fact that he had silenced the wolf leader, and felt a small smirk pull at the corners of his lips, "What, No witty comeback?"

Kouga blinked at Inuyasha's voice, and took a second to comprehend the comment. His face broke out into a smirk and he quickly stole the Hanyou's thunder by swiftly leaning in and kissing him passionately, yet chastely on the lips, leaving Inuyasha spluttering.

"What, no smart ass remarks?" Kouga mocked before lifting himself off of the red faced Inuyasha and standing to dust off the dirt from their previous brawl. Inuyasha just rested on the ground watching Kouga in slight confusion, slight admiration before said man caught the other's stares.

"Is you just laying there on your back with your shirt half off an invitation for me to have my way with you?"

Inuyasha flushed and quickly sat up and fixed his shirt. He let out a surprised yelp as he felt himself be pulled up roughly. Inuyasha stiffened as he was pulled flush against Kouga's chest. He tried to fight but he found Kouga's grip much too tight and strong to barley even move in. "Stop." Kouga said seriously as he scanned the area. There was a foreign presence nearby and he didn't like it. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga questioningly before he heard a rustle of leaves behind him where Kouga was currently glaring.

"What do you want?" Kouga growled threateningly, "You are in wolf territory, snake." The demon cocked its head to the side and grinned, exposing his fanged teeth. The demon's hair was short and black and he had a tall, slim figure and the way he walked had a very smooth look to it. "I ssssmelled a half breed." The man hissed, his smile broadening. Inuyasha gripped onto Kouga's shirt subconsciously, knowing he was the only safety he currently had. Kouga felt Inuyasha's distress and held him all the tighter before speaking, "As you can see, there are no half breeds here."

The snake demon raised an eyebrow at Kouga before looking to Inuyasha, "I see…Why do you have a human, if I may ask?"

Kouga gave the man a blank stare, and rested his head atop of Inuyasha's protectively, "This human is my mate." Inuyasha was about to retaliate and deny the statement but the low, threatening growl Kouga sounded in his chest silenced him. The snake gave Kouga a surprised look then cocked his head at Inuyasha who returned the gaze with weariness, "Interesting…I shall take my leave now. If you happened to come across any half breed, feel free to inform me…"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the man as he turned on his heel and headed back the way he had come, "Why do you want to find half breeds?"

The snake glanced over his shoulder and gave a chilling smile, "To suck the life, and energy from it. They are quite the meal." Inuyasha visibly paled as the Demon disappeared into the forest. But Kouga didn't release Inuyasha until the snake's sent had disappeared.

Kouga looked down at Inuyasha seriously, before taking him by the hand and heading back towards the wolf den. "Make sure you stay by me at all times…I don't like that guy at all." Kouga growled darkly, already deciding he'd send out a spy pack to follow the demon. Inuyasha nodded and followed along side Kouga quietly.

When they reached the mouth of the den, Kouga pulled Inuyasha into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, pup. I'm here for you." He whispered gently, caressing Inuyasha's hair as if he was the most precious thing he had ever held. Inuyasha blushed and nodded, he slowly wrapped his own arms around Kouga and returned the hug, much to the wolf's surprise. "Thank you..." Inuyasha mumbled quietly, causing a gentle smile to touch Kouga's lips. The wolf buried his face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck and inhaled his sweet sent as he growled in content.

"Don't get so clingy flea bag. I was just thanking you." Inuyasha growled shoving Kouga away and marching into the cave without another glance at the stunned wolf. He stood there in shock before he let out a small laugh and followed after the hanyou, "Yeah, you're so into me." He chuckled under his breath.

* * *

HO MY GAWD! I UPDATED AND ITS NOT MONTHS LATER LOLOL! I was reading you all's reviews and felt bad for always slacking on my updates. I don't wanna "starve" you guys. XD So enjoy! : D

The snake dude is just a character I added cause...I need more drama, not enough and I was getting bored with this. =w= ; It's all good now. xD

Thank you so much for reading, and your guys reviews are always awesome! I love them all! : D They keep me going, whether positive, negative, or advising. :3 Thanks so much! -gathers you all and squeeze hugs- 3


	9. Be mine?

**Chapter 9**

A week had passed for Inuyasha with little disturbance. All had run smoothly, normally…Well if you count being molested constantly normal. But the fact was that Inuyasha was coming to enjoy his new life in the wolf tribe, even with the horny leader it had, hell even he was growing on the Hanyou. Growing on him a lot actually.

Ever since the strange demon had appeared Kouga had been insistent on helping Inuyasha re-gain his previous power. They had been going out every morning, to a secluded area so that Kouga could 'whip him back into shape'. It was exhausting for Inuyasha in his human form, but he enjoyed the challenge none the less.

"Get your ass moving mutt!" Kouga barked as he moved to strike once again, narrowly missing Inuyasha's head, his fist instead going straight through the tree the Hanyou was in front of a millisecond ago.

"Are you trying to kill me you damned wolf?" Inuyasha snapped, landing a few feet away. Feeling a rush power flow through him, he jumped into the air and aimed his claws at Kouga.

The wolf easily dodged and countered with a sharp kick to Inuyasha's stomach, sending the man flying back a few feet to land harshly against the earth's surface, "If I make this too easy we won't ever get anywhere."

"And what happens if you kill me, stupid ass?" Inuyasha grunted out, spitting the blood that acuminated in his mouth after the fall.

Kouga appeared in front of him, crouching and grinned broadly, he ran his hand over the Hanyou's dog ears before nodding his head, "I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you could handle it, pup…" Kouga said gently, a proud tone echoing in his voice.

Inuyasha felt a strange tingle of happiness run through his body, making its way onto his face as he gave Kouga a grin.

Kouga gave a light chuckle and ruffled the smaller's hair, giving him a look of pure affection. The larger man leaned in and brushed his lips against the Hanyou, making said Hanyou's face turn a light shade of pink. "You just can't stop molesting me for five minutes can you, Kouga?" Inuyasha scoffed with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't really angry about it anymore since he had somewhat gotten used to these little act, but he had to keep up his reputation after all.

"It's been about half an hour for your information." Kouga said proudly, his tail flicking playfully behind him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked himself up off the ground. Kouga smiled up at him before following suit. "Are we heading back now?"

Kouga nodded and went to pull Inuyasha into a tight hug, but the rustling from behind made him freeze.

"Quite the show Wolf…" A chilling voice crackled, causing Inuyasha to freeze and Kouga to whip around. The snake demon they had met only a week ago had returned for a reunion. "You had me thinking I was off track, I was on my way to another location till I sensed the commotion here." The snake demon was staring straight at Inuyasha, and the hungry look in the man's eyes making Inuyasha cringe.

"How did you my wolves loose track of you." It was more of a demand then a question.

"Simple to mask my sent, wolf leader." The Snake's eyes flicked to him as a grin broke over his face once again. "Now if you would be as kind to hand over that morsel you have behind you, I will take my leave."

Inuyasha snarled at the demon in annoyance. "Fuck off bastard. I aint no meal." Kouga cast a warning glace over to Inuyasha, who simply glared in return. The snake gave him both an amused and surprised look, "We will see."

Inuyasha moved to strike but froze as he felt his power drain yet again. "FUCK! NOT NOW!" He thought in hysteria as he visibly paled.

Kouga slid in front of Inuyasha and held him protectively, knowing how vulnerable he was in his current state. The snake stared at the pair for a moment, his face devoid of all emotion.

When he finally spoke, a note of extraordinary annoyance was present, "What has happened to the half breed? Why is he human again so soon?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the snake, uncertain to the man's motives. "You could say he lost his demon side." Inuyasha hissed at the Wolf Leader, annoyed that the man had told another of a personal dilemma.

The snake cursed and glared at the pair before punching a near by tree, "I need him at his full strength if I want a decent meal." He said more to himself then to the others.

Kouga raised his eyebrow and said nothing, only held onto Inuyasha tighter. The snake passed for a moment before he looked back to Kouga, "I will be back for him the moment I hear he has regained his strength."

Kouga snarled at the snake, "Go find someone else."

"He is not completely yours wolf. He's a free target." The snake grinned before he disappeared from sight back through the trees. Kouga didn't leave Inuyasha's side for fear of a sneak attack and merely stood there holding the Hanyou in his arms protectively. Once Kouga sensed that it was safe, he took Inuyasha into his arms and darted back to the wolf den. Inuyasha resisted the urge to argue and fight back, since he knew Kouga was in a poor mood.

When the reached the den, Kouga set Inuyasha down and grabbed him around the arm, pulling him along behind him. Kouga paused before a group of wolves, who stood at the ready as soon as they sensed the tenseness of their leader. "I want you to double the protection around the den, and I want a group patrolling the area at all times." Kouga ordered his voice stern and serious. The wolves looked at one another before nodding their understanding to the leader. They darted off to do as their leader instructed, disappearing moments later out of the cave.

After Kouga had finished his orders the Wolf went to drag Inuyasha to the backs of the cave towards his personal den. "Kouga, cut it out, I'm not a rag doll." Inuyasha growled in annoyance. But Kouga said nothing, only glancing back at the Hanyou for a moment before pushing him inside the den.

Kouga followed after and pulled Inuyasha into another protective embrace.

Ten minutes later and Inuyasha could feel his impatience kicking in. "You can let go now numb nuts."

Kouga didn't listen but instead held him closer, a light growl escaping his chest. Inuyasha blinked in surprise and tried to push away from Kouga, but the wolf would not have any of that. Inuyasha winced as Kouga's grip started to become painful, "Kouga…loosen your grip, its starting to hurt…." But Kouga didn't seem to hear the Hanyou's plea, since he didn't move.

Kouga moved his mouth to Inuyasha's neck and began to nip at it as one of his hands began slipping up the back of Inuysasha's shirt. This caused Inuyasha to stiffen and grip Kouga's shirt in panic. "Hey Kouga cut it out…"

Kouga ignored him and tilted the Hanyou's face up before laying a rough kiss on his lips. Inuyasha gasped in surprise, allowing the wolf to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha fought back for a moment, but slowly found himself giving in.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how it happened but he was suddenly on his back with his shirt off and Kouga was nibbling at his chest. Inuyasha covered his mouth before a moan could slip out. "Kouga….stop…" Inuyasha pleaded again, pushing at Kouga's shoulder, hoping to snap the Wolf out of it.

Kouga looked up to meet Inuyasha's confused and slightly fearful gaze. The wolf's eyes narrowed, and then he moved back up to meet Inuyasha's lips with his own once more.

"Be mine." Kouga said softly, while he lay gentle kisses over Inuyasha's face, "Here…Now…"

Inuyasha felt his face flush, uncertain if he was hearing Kouga properly, "W-what…?"

"Let me take you." Kouga said, caressing Inuyasha's sides, making the smaller give a soft mewl of pleasure, "You'll be mine then…And no one can hurt you unless they wish to start a war with the wolves."

Inuyasha blinked in surprised, then turned his face away from the wolf demon in embarrassment, "You've got to be joking."

"I'm not." Kouga said seriously, tuning Inuyasha's face back to look him in the eyes, causing the smaller to flush brighter.

When Inuyasha said nothing, Kouga took that as the incentive to continue, and went to continue. "Wait…" Inuyasha whispered uncertainly. Kouga was tempted to pretend he hadn't heard the man, but he knew that Inuyasha would know he had heard, so he stopped once again to look back at the Hanyou.

"Not now…" Inuyasha spoke softly, covering his face with his hand, "not…tonight…at least…"

Kouga paused for a moment then asked, "When?"

Inuyasha hesitated, then shook his head, "Soon…Just…Please not tonight… Not when that just happened… Not when you're so angry…"

Kouga's softened as he watched the Hanyou self conflict. After a moment the wolf sighed and nodded, "Alright…Not tonight then."

Inuyasha moved his arm to look up at Kouga with a surprised expression. "I'm not going to force myself on you…At least not yet." Kouga grinned playfully, giving Inuyasha a seductive wink.

Inuyasha flared and tried to shove Kouga away, "Shut up wolf breath and get off me already." Kouga chuckled lightly and fell sidewise to lay beside the flustered Hanyou. He wrapped a strong arm around the small man and pulled him against his chest, resting his head overtop the other protectively.

"I love you, pup." Kouga mumbled against the other's hair, causing Inuyasha to blush again.

"Stupid wolf…" Inuyasha growled half-heartedly, causing the Wolf leader to chuckle and snuggle closer before they both slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Look more drama~! : D ANDDDD I DIDN'T TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! AND ITS A LONGER CHAPTER! WOO! -bricked- XD

Did y'all like this chapter? How many thought there was gonna be a lemon..? =w= Notttt quite...Soon my duckies, soon~ XD

Tell me if you'd like me to add anything~

I should also start editing my stuff...I just type it up and submit it...I'm lazy! sorry! D:

And to respond to some questions, No the snake demon isn't Naraku related, hes just some drama adding material XD

Thank you for reading, and the lovely reviews~! I love reading them =w= Thanks again! :D -huggles all of you-


	10. Just once?

**Chapter 10**

"Ah…" Inuyasha moaned softly as Kouga nipped up the side of his neck. Slowly and sensually he began to strip Inuyasha of his shirt, slipping it off of his arms and kissing his way back up to his neck once it was tossed aside. "Kouga…Nngh…" The young hanyou whimpered, his cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

"Tell me if you want to stop…" Kouga whispered before nipping on Inuyasha's earlobe while he gently dragged his claws along his sides and abdomen.

"D….Don't….D-Don't stop…" Inuyasha pleaded, wrapping his arms around Kouga's neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and fully aroused.

Kouga slipped off Inuyasha's pants as he licked and nipped on the hanyou's nipples, switching back and forth between them. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure and he buried his hands in the fur bedding they were sprawled out on, "K…Kouga...I'm going crazy…"

Kouga grinned and moved to kiss Inuyasha gently before he removed his own fur clothing, "Are you going to help me then pup?"

Inuyasha flushed brighter and nodded, shyly helping Kouga out of his clothing. Once the fabrics were stripped free of their bodies, Kouga captured Inuyasha in another lusty kiss. Inuyasha pulled his face away and mumbled.

"Say that again?" Kouga whispered against the Hanyou's ear, giving it a small lick, earning a moan from said Hanyou.

"I…Said…T-take me…Now…" Inuyasha said quietly, as he covered his face in embarrassment. Kouga couldn't suppress a grin as he nodded. He put his fingers to Inuyasha's lips, "Suck."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them, earning a deep groan from Kouga as he thought of other ways he could use the Hanyou's hot mouth.

Once Kouga felt that his finger's were slick enough he moved them from Inuyasha's mouth, "This is going to feel uncomfortable…Just relax." Kouga said, and Inuyasha nodded. Kouga entered one digit into Inuyasha's entrance, looking to the Hanyou who just made a face, but nodded for him to continue. After Kouga inserted a second finger Inuyasha spoke, "Ow…"

"Just relax pup…" Kouga said and leaned down to kiss him as a distraction while he moved his fingers in and out. Inuyasha gave a small moan in the kiss as he slowly grew accustom to the fingers, signaling Kouga to insert a third. Inuyasha tightened reflexively but relaxed once more as Kouga spoke soothing words and gave him gentle kisses.

"Ah…Kouga!" Inuyasha cried, arching his back as Kouga's fingers brushed his sweet spot. Kouga grinned and continued to work his fingers, brushing against the same spot with every thrust.

Inuyasha was building to his climax and was about to release, but Kouga quickly removed his fingers. "Dammit…" Inuaysha groaned in frustration and at the loss of the fingers. Kouga chuckled and shook his head, "Eager I see."

"S-shut up wolf, just hurry up…" Inuyasha blushed looking away. Kouga shook his head and chuckled before bringing his tip to Inuyasha's entrance, "Relax…This might hurt…."

Inuyasha nodded and made himself relax just as Kouga pushed-

"KOUGA!" Inuaysha called for the hundredth time, slapping Kouga's face. Kouga jerked awake and stared up at Inuyasha, his mind in a daze as he wondered how Inuyasha had gotten above him. It slowly dawned on him that it had just been a dream and he groaned in frustration. He blinked away the sleep and resisted the urge to moan as Inuyasha brushed against the erection he didn't realize he had. "Fuck interrupted wet dreams suck." Kouga growled irritated. Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kouga in confusion as he moved to sit backwards onto Kouga's lap. Kouga grabbed him and pulled him forward, "You are going to sit on something that you really shouldn't." He said seriously as he grimaced.

Inuyasha gave Kouga a look as if he were crazy, "What are you-"

"I have an erection." Kouga said bluntly making Inuyasha's face flush.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasaha sighed and made to move off of Kouga, but the wolf demon grabbed him and pulled him back down, then rolled them over so he was hovering over top of the Hanyou.

"You are what's wrong with me." Kouga growled leaning down to kiss Inuyasha deeply. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he shoved Kouga's shoulders and moved his head to the side, "Let me go!"

"You don't want to help me with this?" Kouga grinned as he spoke in a mock hurt tone.

"Not right now no!" Inuyasha panicked looking up at Kouga with fearful eyes.

"Oh so later then~" Kouga purred, nuzzling Inuyasha's neck lustfully.

Inuyasha growled and shoved Kouga again, this time succeeding at getting him off, "Stop molesting me! I just came to wake you up dammit!" Inuyasha hissed standing and brushing himself off as his ears lowered in irritation, "It's already noon." He sighed and turned to leave but was stopped by Kouga grabbing his feet and pulling him back down and pinning him.

Kouga grinned and nodded, "Make a moan then I'll let you leave."

"You have got to be kidding." Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes, lifting Kouga's arms off of him.

Kouga leaned in and nipped at his neck causing Inuyasha to loose concentration and gasp as Kouga pushed his arms back down, "Just once~"

Inuyasha's face flushed and he looked away, "Come on Kouga…"

"I'm waiting~" Kouga grinned from ear to ear, knowing Inuyasha was going to have to give in now that his demon blood gave out again.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. Kouga growled in annoyance then leaned down to nip at Inuyasha's neck again, intermixing kisses and licks until Inuyasha was mewling in pleasure. "Ah…Kouga I said-"

"Alright I'm content." Kouga grinned wickedly, pulling away from Inuyasha before he could finish his sentence. "Shoo. I have business to take care of."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga with an expression that suggested he was just slapped. He quickly realized what Kouga was talking about once he regained his senses and stood and turned to storm out of the room as he grumbled, "Perverted old wolf."

Kouga chuckled as he watched Inuyasha storm away. "Ah that silly puppy…" He sighed contently as he went to work on his southern problem.

* * *

LOL I GOTCHA DIDN'T I? DIDN'T I! -bricked- xD

Ahh...okay now there is a taste of what is to come. (no pun intended) :3

Sorry for the late update yet again...I have been busy working on my webcomic and busy with other things as well _ Sorry Again!

But I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Thanks for reading, and reviews are fabulousssss~ :D

Now I'm going to bed. 3 am and I'm exhausted. xD


	11. Love you?

**Chapter 11**

Kouga left his cave and walked into the center of the structure, where everyone gathered. His eyes skimmed across the room until they landed on a white haired hanyou. Kouga lifted his eyebrows in surprise, not only at the return of his normal appearance, but also how he was speaking and laughing with a few of the wolves, Ginta and Hakaku among them.

Kouga features softened and a gentle smile made its way across his lips as he watched the display of acceptance. He made his way over to the group, behind Inuyasha, and lightly patted his head before sitting beside him. Inuyasha jumped in surprise, then lowered his ears when he realized who had made himself at home next to him. But his narrowed eyes widened as they drank in the expression of gentle affection and love that had settled on Kouga's face. "…What's with the look?" He asked hesitantly, wondering if it was just another game of Kouga's.

Kouga wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, causing the later to stiffen then sit stunned when Kouga kissed the top of his head softly. "I just love you." He said gently, making the group of wolfs make aw's.

Inuyasha's face flared bright red and he shoved Kouga back, "Don't say things like that in front of them! They'll think something of it! Stupid wolf…" He grumbled, though inside he felt touched.

Kouga chuckled softly and shook his head, a smile playing at his lips as he sat back, "There isn't anything to think. They already know I want you as my mate."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga dumbfounded before he bristled up angrily. "You told them?" He screeched, tackling Kouga and grabbing him by the front of the furs.

"Well of course. I need to inform my pack of who I plan on mating to." Kouga laughed slightly, allowing Inuyasha to rustle him up again as he found it strangely alluring.

"…I haven't even agreed yet!" Inuyasha hissed angrily, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yet being the key here." Kouga laughed happily, setting his hands on Inuyasha's hips and gently caressing them.

Inuyasha blushed feverishly and smacked at the wolf leader's hands. "That isn't the point!"

Kouga laughed more and flipped them over, kissing Inuyasha deeply before pulling away, leaving the hanyou speechless and flustered. "You didn't say you wouldn't…And I had to inform them of who could be my potential mate." He grinned and leaned down to kiss Inuyasha once more, only to be held back by Inuyasha pushing him back by the shoulders, leaving Kouga to stare down at him with a cocked brow.

"Why can't you just stop…" Inuyasha muttered, tears building in his eyes.

Kouga pulled back and stared at Inuyasha in shock, completely taken back by Inuyasha's reaction.

Kouga shook his head and helped Inuyasha sit up, waving the other wolves away as he began speaking, gently caressing the Hanyou's face. "I…Inuyasha…I didn't know I was upsetting you that-"

"You're driving me crazy!" Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing at his hair in confusion, "I can't stop thinking about you…I love it when you're with me and you make me feel so safe and wanted…" Inuyasha shook his head again and looked to Kouga, the sadness in his eyes.  
Kouga slowly smiled and moved to wrap his arms around Inuyasha, holding him protectively. "That's because you love me." Kouga chuckled lightly and kissed Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha stiffened as he realized he just might be getting such feelings for the wolf, if he didn't already have them. He slowly relaxed and felt sad once again as another thought slipped into his mind.

"But you're just going to leave me like Kagome and Kikyo…"

Kouga stiffened at the names and slowly pulled away to look at Inuyasha. "I won't ever leave you. Ever. I have no reason to, and never will…" Kouga said seriously, taking Inuyasha's face into his hands and holding him gently. He kissed around his face before finally catching his lips in a needing kiss, "I love you…" he said between kisses.

Inuyasha blushed and held tight onto Kouga, his mind racing with thoughts. He slowly kissed Kouga back as he took in what he had said, "T…Then…I guess…I can love…you…"

* * *

Okay this is a super short chapter, and it took me forever to update, I know, and I'm terribly sorry. I've been real busy lately and I just have been having a real hard time on figuring out how to progress this story...

I'm going on a two-three week vacation, so I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update again anytime soon, unless I buy my laptop during the trip. Sadly my current computer, Steve, is not able to travel. -head desk-

Thank you all for reading, and again I am truly sorry. Thank you for the reviews, Its good to know that people enjoy my story, and I hope to hear more from you guys! Thanks so much! Love ya!


	12. Do I want to?

**Chapter 12**

So, things have been going great with Inuyasha in the pack the last few weeks. The hanyou had become more open, relaxed and had even been interacting with the wolf tribe on playful levels, playing with the pups and helping the elderly as well as rough housing with the other pack members.

And the relationship aspect hasn't been too bad either. Inuyasha had been more lenient on Kouga, at night, easily going down and cuddling up with the wolf, getting flustered over the sweet nothings Kouga whispered into his continuously switching ears, as his demon blood had begun to become more active. Not to mention those little times alone, where Inuyasha would willingly allow Kouga to touch him, and get him writhing in pleasure on the bed of furs. Though, unfortunately for Kouga this went no farther than touching, as the half demon would halt the largers advances to further things to a more intimate level.

Which was also the current reason for Kouga's frustration.

"Inuyasha…Come on….It's been weeks now…Can't we just-"

"I said no." Kouga was cut off by a flustered Inuyasha, after Kouga had once again tried to take things farther.

"Augh!" Kouga growled slamming his face into the furs as Inuyasha inched back and attempted to fix his pants, "Why can't we! ? I've been very patient about this, and damn, I want you so bad…"

Inuyasha's face flared and he looked away from the Wolf Leader with a frown as his mind raced with thoughts. "_Should I just let him…. No! What am I thinking? That means I'll have to be…" _He wasn't able to finish his thought as he flared up again, this time in embarrassment and surprise.

Kouga gently brought Inuyasha's into a kiss as he softly cupped his cheek. Inuyasha flushed brightly, but instead of pulling away, eased into the kiss, enjoying the tenderness Kouga was showing him, and the soft feel of the others lips to his.

Slowly, the wolf was able to pull the hanyou close, easing him closer and eventually pulling him up onto his lap. He growled in pleasure when Inuyasha gripped his back and pressed their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Then slowly Kouga laid Inuyasha back down on the furs, hovering over him as he never broke the kiss.

He was finding a hard time thinking with Kouga all over him like this. Inuyasha was having some serious issues with his resolve as Kouga ran his hands along his sides and stomach, making the muscles tighten and relax in gentle pleasure; so of course he couldn't help it when he tugged at Kouga's clothes as things got hotter, as he found the fabrics to be quite a nuisance.

Kouga growled in arousal and swiftly removed his own top nibbling Inuyasha's neck as we went. He trailed his hands along the hayou's body, gently caressing the details of his body in soft touches.

"K…Kouga…" Inuyasha whimpered leaning up to nuzzle Kouga's neck as he was filled with intense need for the other man at the same moment his demon blood kicked in once more, allowing the wolf over him to nip and tickle them with pleasure. The Hanyou mewled in ecstasy as Kouga continued his onslaught of his body.

"Tell me what you want Inuaysha…" Kouga whispered in his ears, which twitched in response, followed by a soft mewl coming from Inuyasha.

"I w-want…yo-"

The hanyou was cut off by a wolf running inside and barking loudly followed by Ginta and another pack member. "Kouga! We're under attack!" Ginta cried as the wolf continued howling.

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded for a long moment, but Kouga on the other hand quickly sprung into action and slipped on his fur and armor without a moment to lose, "Get the pack together and have them determine the situation, I will be there momentarily." Ginta and the two other pack members ran off after a salute, back towards the main cave.

With a sweeping glance, Kouga grinned over at Inuyasha and held out his hand, "So are you coming Pup~?" he teased, "Or do I have to do this all by myself while the dog hides with his tail between his legs."

Inuyasha flared up and slapped Kouga's hand away and fixed himself up before exiting the den in a storm, though not truly angry, as both of them knew, "Gimme a break wolf. I aint scared of nothing." He growled dangerously as his ears perked with excitement.

Kouga chuckled and shook his head lightly as he followed along slightly behind his future mate, ready for the confrontation that awaited them.

* * *

Andddddddddd I have no excuses. I just had no clue how to continue this. OTL

Hope you enjoyed this extremely belated chapter

Thank you for reading, and reviews are greatly loved! (but not deserved OTL)


End file.
